Rozmowy z Thief: Gold
'Posiadłość Lorda Bafforda' Strażnicy przy bramie *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0101: Hej, idę jutro do Niedźwiedzich Jam. Chcesz iść ze mną? *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0102: Za żadne skarby! *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0103: Że cooo? Mięczak! Misie mają te nowe kagańce z kolcami podwieszanymi na policzkach. Jak ostatnio tam byłem, (prawie śmiejąc się) było prawdziwe wydłubywanie oczu. *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0104: Nie ma mowy! To chore! Kiedy byłem malcem… *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0105: Ha! Dziwne, że tu pracujesz… (falsetem) „Oo, krew, mój biedny brzuszek tego nie wytrzyma!" *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0106: Zamknij się, łacherze! Chcesz krwi? Trzeba było tam być wtedy, lata temu! Mówię ci… niedźwiedzie wtedy? To było coś... Nie potrzebowały policzkowych kolców i obroży z brzytwą, i haków na łapach, i tego czegoś z nożami, co się do nich przywiązuje też! *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0107: Były bez haków na łapach? Co one wtedy tam robiły? Obijały się o siebie? *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0108: Ha! Nie. Niedźwiedzie wtedy miały szpony długości twojego palca! I ohydne zębole! *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0109: Misie? Łacherujesz! Nie wyglądają na groźne, dopóki nie mają uprzęży. *'Strażnik 2: '''SG2C0110: Dlatego nie mogę znieść Jam teraz! Nie wiesz co straciłeś. Po prostu te niedźwiedzie nie są takie jak kiedyś... *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0111: Zaraz.... Zabójcze misie. Chciałbym to zobaczyć... Strażnicy w piwnicy *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1901: Tak sobie myślałem... Lord naprawdę mógłby poprawić ochronę. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1902: O co ci chodzi? Co jest z nami nie tak? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1903: Hmm, my jesteśmy w porządku, ale tak sobie myślałem, że przydałoby się więcej patroli na zewnątrz. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1904: To głupie! Wtedy ludzie będą w środku myszkować! *'Strażnik 1: sg1c1905: Ale wtedy złapiemy ich, zanim wejdą do środka, łacherze! *'''Strażnik 3: Sg3c1906:' '''Oooch... Służba w swoich kwaterach *'Służąca:' sv2c0201: Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby poziom rzeki był tak nisko. *'Służący:' sv1c0202: Susza dwanaście lat temu była prawie tak zła, jak ta. *'Służąca:' sv2c0203: Prawie można przejść na drugą stronę przy Przedmościu. *'Służący:' sv1c0204: Hmmm... Podobałoby się to tym z Nowego Targu. 'Ucieczka z Więzienia Rozpadlin' Młotodzierżcy na najwyższym poziomie kopalni, przy schodach prowadzących do fabryki *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1401: Byłyż to czasy, kiedyż to wszystkie te sale zatłoczone nowicjuszami były, którzy zapoznać się z naszą nauką pragnęli. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1402: Ależ nadal tutaj nowicjusze są! *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1403: Ale ichże mniej bracie, ichże mniej. Młodzież dziś pragnie się o złocie i polityce uczyć - nie zasię o rzemiosłach uczciwych. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1404: Kiedy dorosną, żałować będą, gdyż nic istotnego osiągnąć nie zdołają. Dwóch zakonników w pierwszym punkcie kontrolnym przed wejściem na teren więzienia *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0601: Zaprawdę, nigdy żem takiego zawodzenia nie słyszał, jak tego złodziejskiego pomiotu, Kusego. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0602: Ktośże by pomyśleć mógł, że szumowiny te nigdy w obliczu męki prawdziwej nie stanęły. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0603: Przez pewien czas myślałem, że blok 4 już przez jego kaszel nie zaśnie, ale ucichł już... *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0604: Dobrze. Śmierć albo uwięzienie będą jednakimż wyrokiem dla niego. Garrett i Kusy w celi szóstej, bloku czwartym więzienia *'Garrett:' garc0101: No dobra, stary. Wynośmy się stąd, ty, ja i moja forsa. *'Kusy:' cutc0102: Ha, ha... Obawiam się, że będziesz rozczarowany! *'Garrett:' garc0103: Masz szczęście, że umierasz, Kusy, bo musiałbym cię zabić za wystawienie mnie... znowu. *'Kusy:' cutc0104: Szczekaj, szczekaj, szczeniaku! Ale wiszę ci, więc… Feliks ruszył po Róg Kwintusa, wgłąb Kościeliska… Zostawił mi swoje notatki… *'Kusy:' cutc0105: Młoty… dostali je... i wsadzili do swojego „schowka konfiskacyjnego”. *'Kusy:' cutc0106: Raczej kolekcja łupów. Schodami do góry… Kwatery oficerów… *'Kusy:' cutc0107: Jak tam dotrzesz… Ukryte przejście… Gdyby tylko moje płuca nie zgniły od wilgoci… Kapłan i nowicjusz na tyłach kaplicy, poziom baraków *'Kapłan:' hm1c1301: Słyszałżeś? Tarius, złota skąpiąc, nóż od Shemenova kupił, nie zaś od kowali naszych. *'Nowicjusz:' hm2c1302: Jak śmiał on! Wstydu nie czuje? *'Kapłan:' hm1c1303: Wstyd niewątpliwie poczuł, gdy jegoż nowe ostrze pękło przy kolacji. *'Nowicjusz:' hm2c1304: Ha. Kiepscy rzemieślnicy z tych Shemenovów, a Tarius się o tym przekonał. 'Zabójcy' Strażnicy Ramireza przy głównych drzwiach do posiadłości *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1501: Jorek powiedział mi, że Młotowcy zamierzają zamknąć Rozpadliny. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1502: Taaa, łacheruje cię. Gdzie zostawią tych matołów, których łapią? *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1503: Bo ja wiem... Wrzucą ich do studni lub cosik. Tak czy siak, nie mają tylu ludzi, by ich pilnować. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1504: Trochę szkoda. Kiedyś mieli władzę. Teraz są bandą gości, która chce powrócić do dawnych czasów. Służacą i służący na drugim piętrze, obok drzwi do biblioteki *'Służący 1:' sv1c0101: Spokojnie, co nie? *'Służąca 2:' sv2c0102: Ciesz się tym póki jest, przyjacielu. Jego Grubość niedługo wróci, aby uprzykrzyć nam znowu życie. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0103: Gdzie on w ogóle jest? Nie widziałem go dziś wieczorem. *'Służąca 2:' sv2c0104: Na dole, znowu w piwnicy, liczy łupy. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie tam całą noc. Strażnicy na dziedzińcu *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1201: Słyszałem, że przydzielili cię do opieki nad potworami. *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C1202: Co? Dlaczego ja? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1201: Szef myśli, że jego okropieństwa nie dostają wystarczającej czułości. Będziesz czochrał ich brzuszki! *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C1204: Prędzej się zwolnię. Zobaczysz, że tak! Strażnicy w kotłowni na pierwszym piętrze *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0901: Myślałem, że Quince i Jacow mieli być tej nocy na straży. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0902: Szef dał im zadanie specjalne. Chce śmierci pewnego człowieka. Złodzieja - nazywa się Garrett. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0903: Słyszałem o nim... Garrett. Nie powinno się go lekceważyć, przynajmniej ja tak słyszałem. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0904: Już nie, jeśli odwiedziło go tych dwóch. Służba w swoich kwaterach, niedaleko kuchni, pierwsze piętro *'Służący 2:' sv2c1001: Szedłeś kiedyś blisko… no wiesz… Muru? *'Służący 1:' sv1c1002: Zamkniętego terenu? W życiu! Słyszałem, że chodzą tam umarli. *'Służący 2:' sv2c1003: Słyszałem, że budynki są tam z nawiedzonych kamieni. Wchłonęły dusze tych, którzy tam mieszkali! *'Służący 1:' sv1c1004: Ja słyszałem, że tam jest inny księżyc. On pochłania tam całe światło. *'Służący 2:' sv2c1005: Nie wybieram się tam. *'Służący 1:' sv1c1006: Ani ja. Strażnicy w sali w przedniej części posiadłości *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1301: Widziałeś, co noszą chłopcy Shemenova? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1302: To czarne i srebrne? Taa... niezłe. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1303: A my mamy to coś! A oni mają nawet halabardy! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1304: Ha! Wydłubałbyś sobie oko nią, uwierz mi! Strażnicy w komnacie z trofeami, pierwsze piętro *'Strażnik 1: sg1c1401: Słyszałem, że Grandmauden chce u siebie zainstalować zabezpieczenia Młotów. *'''Strażnik 3: Sg3c1402: Z przekładniami, ostrzami i ze wszystkim? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1403: Aha. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1404: Popełnia błąd! Wróci do domu, zapomni pociągnąć za dźwignię, a potem jego starą pociacha na plasterki! Ha, ha, ha, ha! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1405: Ha, ha, ha, ha! To by ich nauczyło. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1406: Nie wspominając już o dwóch facetach z mieczami, którym więcej nie zapłacą. 'Gildia złodziei' Strażnik gildii i dwóch złodziei przed wejściem do restauracji, tuż przy starcie misji *'Sutter:' SG107100: Hasło. *'Danno: '''th107101: Na jaja Reeve'a! Sutter, to ja! *'Sutter:' SG107102: (Cytuje) „Środki bezpieczeństwa są wymagane, by zapobiec ekspozycji i zatraceniu talentu." Chcesz kłócić się z szefami? Więc, jakie jest hasło? *'Danno:' th107103: Ręka z cienia, stopa z powietrza… Otwórz drzwi, dobra? *'Sutter:' SG107104: No dobra… Ale ten tu nie podał hasła. *'Złodziej:' th207105: Łacherujesz mnie? *'Sutter:' sg107106: (Cytuje) „Środki bezpieczeństwa są wymagane, by…” *'Złodziej:' th207107: A ja tu stoję i słucham aż Danno powie ci hasło. Myślisz, że mnie wpuści, jeżeli nie jestem z gildii, czy może sądzisz, że jestem na tyle głupi, żeby nie spamiętać hasła? *'Danno:' th107108: Sutter, zniosę twoją postawę, ale jeśli będziesz traktował mnie jak ostatniego idiotę, poleje się krew! A teraz otwórz te drzwi! Dwóch służących przy stole do kart w kasynie *'Gracz 1: sv106300: Daj mi kartę. *'''Gracz 2: sv206301: Och, alem głupi, oczywiście chcesz dobić do dwudziestu! Dwudziestu ośmiu? Ała... przegrałeś. O, rany, czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby przegrywać tyle razy? *'Gracz 1:' sv106302: Ta, ta, łacherko, po prostu rozdaj jeszcze raz! *'Gracz 2:' sv206303: Oczywiście. W tym tempie wygram wszystkie twoje napiwki z tej nocy! *'Gracz 1:' sv106304: Oby Szachraj znalazł ciebie w mroku... *'Gracz 2:' sv206305: Hmmm? Nie załapałam... *'Gracz 1:' sv106306: Powiedziałem: „rozdaj”! Dwóch złodziei o Donalu i Reubenie, przed pierwszym magazynu, z kasyna tajemnym przejściem w dół *'Złodziej 1: '''SG106400: Donal i Reuben mogą się nawet wyrżnąć nawzajem, ale i tak mi to zwisa. Dopóki kłócą się o wazę, nie zawracają mi rzyci. *'Złodziej 3:' SG306401: Tak, ale tak długo, jak się kłócą, nie opchną wazy. Pewnie pozostanie zamknięta u Donala. *'Złodziej 1:' SG106402: No tak, ale to mu nie pomoże, skoro lord Reuben ma klucz do sejfu. *'Złodziej 3:' SG306403: Mnie też to nie pomaga. Ta szafirowa waza jest bardziej cenna, niż cała reszta łupu z roboty Randalla razem wzięta. Nie po to zostałem Zawietrznikiem, żeby pracować za darmo. Chcę swojej działki! Uzbrojony i nieuzbrojony złodziej w pierwszym pokoju przylegającym do stróżówki, przy tylnej ścianie kasyna, naprzeciw ukrytych drzwi *'Złodziej 1:' th106100: Niedobrze, kiedy wspólnicy walczą. *'Złodziej 2:' th206101: Słyszałem. Donal na południu, Reuben na północy. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, będziemy w potrzasku. *'Złodziej 1:' th106102: Jeśli się nie przestaną kłócić i nie rozliczą, Reuben wyśle chłopców, żeby się dowiedzieli, gdzie jest sejf Donala, a Donal będzie szukał klucza... A, jak dobrze wiesz, że ci łamacze kości nie są zbyt wybredni, czyje kości mają połamać.. *'Złodziej 2:' th206103: Uch... Nie powinnyśmy byli zawiązać Unii. Złodzieje na terytorium Donala, w sali z podniesionymi drewnianymi chodnikami i gruzem, niedaleko metalowej podłogi *'Złodziej 3:' SG306200: Te drzwi ciśnieniowe to przeklęty kłopot. Musisz wyjść na zewnątrz, aby znaleźć tą łacherową dźwignię. *'Złodziej 1:' sg106201: Ale to spowalnia też intruzów. *'Złodziej 3:' SG306202: A kto chciałby się tu włamywać? Coś się dzieje jedynie wtedy, gdy ktoś z naszych usiłuje kantować. *'Złodziej 1: sg106203: Przez tą sprawę z wazą może się zacząć dziać bardziej, niżby ci się podobało. *'''Złodziej 3: SG306204: Hej, to prawda. Byłoby miło porozwalać kilka głów tak dla odmiany (chichot)! Uzbrojony i nieuzbrojony złodziej w piwnicy Donala, niedaleko sal przypominających cele więzienne *'Złodziej 1:' th106900: Słyszałeś o robótce Suttera z wczorajszej w nocy? *'Złodziej 2:' th206901: Słyszałem, że późno wrócił. Dostał coś fajnego? *'Złodziej 1:' th106902: Ha! Pewnie, że chciał! Jest już na górze, w sypialni tej lady, wszystko cicho, a nagle słyszy kroki na zewnątrz! *'Złodziej 2:' th206903: Złapali go? *'Złodziej 1:' th106904: Hmm! Nic tak nudnego. Potrafi stlenić się tak szybko, jak przyszedł, ale nie chce zrezygnować, zanim czegoś nie znajdzie. *'Złodziej 1:' th106905: Więc zbiera wszystko na toaletce - biżuterię, świeczniki i co tam jeszcze - i wkłada do swojej torby, zbiega na dół, już jest w połowie schodów, gdy nagle jego torba zaczyna skakać! *'Złodziej 2:' th206906: Że co? *'Złodziej 1:' th106907: Wpakował do torby też kota lady! Kot wydrapał dziurę w worku, wszystko wypada oprócz kota! A ten już jest w połowie jego ramienia i wbija się pazurami! *'Złodziej 2:' th206908: Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! *'Złodziej 1:' th106909: Musiał wskoczyc do rzeki, żeby pozbyć się tego przeklętego kota! Ślad wody i krwi ciągnął się za nim przez pół miasta, gdy wracał do domu! Złodzieje w pobliżu dużego podwójnego magazynu z wieloma drewnianymi półkami, którego tylne drzwi wiodą do drzwi ciśnieniowych 66 *'Złodziej 1:' th106700: Bafford dostał szału, gdy wrócił z wypadu i zobaczył, że jego drogocenne berło zostało zwinięte! *'Złodziej 2:' th206701: To nie nasza robota, nie? *'Złodziej 1:' th106702: Ty łacherze! Gdybyśmy my wyczyścili jednego z ludzi Ramireza, byłaby wojna! *'Złodziej 2:' th206703: Więc kto to zrobił? *'Złodziej 1:' th106704: Prawdopodobnie Garrett. Tylko on jest taki cwany i durny, aby wywinąć coś takiego. 'Miecz' Strażnicy przed głównym wejściem *'Strażnik 1:' ''Sg2c2201: Myślisz, że coś się wydarzy? *'Strażnik 2:' sg1c2202: Prawdopodobnie nie, ale nie wymiękaj za wcześnie! *'Strażnik 1:' Sg2c2203: Nie ja! Strażnicy na trzecim piętrze, niedaleko miecza *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2301: Szef był dziś wściekły. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c2302: Myślałem, że był w dobrym nastroju… *'Strażnik 1: sg1c2303: Heh, a nie mówiłem? Dobre nastroje są najgorsze! Strażnicy w alkowie, tuż przy sali z mieczem *'Strażnik 3: '''Sg3c2401: Widziałeś nową komnatę? Z... drzewami? *'Strażnik 1: sg1c2402: Tak, jest ładna. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c2403: Chciałbym mieć tam wszystkie patrole. 'Wieże Magów' Dwaj łucznicy w Wieży Centralnej, na górnych chodnikach w północno-wschodniej części wielkiej sali *'Strażnik 3:' SG310200: Tych magów nie można lekceważyć. Widziałem ich używających magii na starym Bradworcie. Złapali go na kradzieży łubianu ze stołów w sali audiencyjnej. Jeden z nich wezwał wielkie głazy z nieba, były to świecące kamienie z księżyca! To wszystko uderzyło w jego biedną czaszkę... *'Strażnik 1:' sg110201: Dla intruzów byłoby lepiej, abyśmy my ich złapali, zanim magowie to uczynią. Strażnicy w południowo-wschodniej części Wież, niedaleko wejścia do Wieży Wody *'Strażnik 3:' SG310100: Czemu mogą wchodzić tam tylko członkowie Bractwa? Dlaczego nie wpuszczają nas do swoich wież? *'Strażnik 1: '''SG110101: Jesteśmy tu po to, aby mieć oko na zwykłych ludzi i uważać na bardziej przyziemne zagrożenia. Magowie potrafią obronić się sami. *'Strażnik 3:' SG310102: Ale o co chodzi z tą całą skrytością? Nie wpuszczają tam nawet służby. Czy ci magowie w ogóle komuś ufają? *'Strażnik 1:' SG110103: Doszedłem to tego, że lepiej nie zadawać pytań. Złoto daje mi odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, jakie mógłbym mieć. Magowie Ziemi w sali z talizmanem *'Mag 1:' mg110400: To prawda, on powrócił. Musimy być gotowi. Niespokojne wody leżą przed nami. *'Mag 2:' mg210401: Wielu zginie. Musimy próbować zmienić nurt. *'Mag 1:' mg110402: Możemy próbować robić, co w naszej mocy, aby zdobyć Talizmany, Przepowiednia jest jak fale oceanu powracające na brzeg. Nie możemy wiele zdziałać, by je powstrzymać. Możemy tylko się przygotowywać do ich przybycia. *'Mag 2:' mg210403: Sucha i martwa jest znaczna część Miasta. Słońce znajdzie się na przeciwnym miejscu, a konflikt skończy się w płomieniach. *'Mag 1:' mg110404: Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Cywilizacje zwalą się w gruzy, by z ich popiołów mogły narodzić się nowe. *'Mag 2: mg210405: Wiatry postępu zawsze wieją w kierunku grobu. *'''Mag 1: mg110406: Wkrótce, mój młody uczniu, pojmiesz tę prawdę. 'Pieśń Jaskiń' Majaczenie pustelnika *'Raoul:' hmt12201: Wyśledziłem cię, ty mała rybko! O nie, to jest raczej gruba ryba. Jesteś tutaj, aby też pośpiewać? Odtwórzmy pamiętną scenę pomiędzy Raoulem a Valerius, rozgrywającą się na moście. Zacznę! Miasto nocą: Raoul, młody i przystojny właściciel Opery, śpiewa do lady Valerius: „Ja, Raoul, oskarżam o zdradę cię, aby pozyskać bogactwa twe!” *'Raoul:' hmt12202: Wtedy lady Valerius śpiewa: „Ja, lady Valerius, zdobyłam Operę, tak! Prosto spod nosa twego; teraz całuj ziemię pod stopami memi!” Ale wracam tam! Kradnę jedzenie i tym podobne, gdy tego potrzebuję. Mogą zejść na dół w poszukiwaniu pająków… Ale znaleźli za to skarb z sanktuarium! *'Raoul:' hmt12203: Teraz to też do niej należy! Widziałem ją z tym. To posiada moce! Ty… ty mógłbyś jej to ukraść! Tak! To ją zasmuci! Zobaczmy… Co mogłaby śpiewać? *'Raoul:' hmt12204: Ach! Wiem! Lady Valerius szlocha w swej komnacie… śpiewa: „Ja, lady Valerius, jestem taka, taka smutna! Gdzie zniknął skarb? Tylko on uczynił mnie rad!” *'Raoul: '''hmt12205: Potrzebujesz mapy? Raoul ma mapę. Potrzebujesz klucza? Możesz go ode mnie dostać też! Pamiętaj, „Na lewo skręć, choć na prawo miałbyś większą chęć.” To sekret jak dostać się do środka. Teraz ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj! Żwawo, żwawo po sznurze! Czemu jeszcze nie jesteś na górze? Odegrajmy jeszcze raz pamiętną scenę na moście, pomiędzy Raoulem, a Valerius. Zacznę... Strażnicy w piwnicy, na schodach *'Strażnik1:' sg112300: Żebyś wiedział: w razie problemów, podwajamy straże przy pokojach lady Valerius. *'Strażnik3:' sg312301: Nie przy kasach, bo gdybym był złodziejem, właśnie tam bym się udał. *'Strażnik1:' sg112302: Ale skoro już jesteś strażnikiem, a nie złodziejem, wiesz, gdzie masz pójść w razie problemów? *'Straźnik3: sg312303: W razie kłopotów, trzeba ochronić dziewczynę w szatni. Jest taka samotna i nie ma z kim porozmawiać (chichot)! *'''Strażnik1: SG112304: Jak będziesz kapitanem, będziesz mógł pilnować co tylko zechcesz. Do tego czasu, powiedz: dokąd pójdziesz, jak będą kłopoty? *'Strażnik3: '''SG312305: Iść strzec jakiegoś wodnego kamyka, który nikogo nie obchodzi oprócz lady Valerius. *'Strażnik1: sg112306: Dobrze. Jak już skończysz się krzywić, sugeruję, abyś wrócił do patrolowania. Aktorka i aktor w biurze dyrektora *'''Aktorka: op212400: (śpiewa) "Ale czekaj! Kogóż widzę? Kto śmie ścinać drzewa w moim królestwie?" *'Aktor: '''op112401: Dobrze... Ale spróbujmy dodać do tego trochę złości, w ten sposób: "Ale czekaj! Kogóż widzę?! Kto śmie ścinać dzewa w moim królestwie?!" *'Aktorka: op212402: "Ale czekaj! Kogóż widzę? Kto śmie..." *'''Aktor: op112403: Nie, nie! Z werwą! Podkreśl słowo "śmie", o, tak: "Kto śmie ścinać drzewa w moim królestwie?!" *'Aktorka: '''op212404: Mam lepszy pomysł! Dlaczego ty nie zaśpiewasz tej części "Klotyldy Księżniczki Lasu" jutro wieczorem? I przy okazji, możesz sobie znaleźć inną prowadzącą? *'Aktor:' op112405: Ha! Może tak zrobię! *'Aktorka: op212406: I dobrze! Łacherowy troglodyta bez talentu! Aktor i aktorka w jednej z garderob po południowej stronie, pierwsze piętro *'Aktor: '''op112500: Widziałaś najnowszą sztukę Cribsa? Mój talent marnuje się przy tym bełkocie! *'Aktorka: op212501: Co za ironia, ja zawsze uważałem twoje sztuki za marnotrastwo talentu. *'Aktor:' op112502: I, żeby jeszcze posypać ranę solą, mam nosić stroje z poprzedniej epoki! *'Aktorka:' op212503: Nie wierzę, że Opera wciąż traci pieniądze. To przez ten plebs pracujący na kasach i tym podobnych, podkradają wszystko, co się da! Valerius powinna ich wszyskich wylać! *'Aktor:' op112504: W tym się z tobą zgadzam, Krystyno. Z pewnością wyrzucenie stąd plebsu wyczyści to miejsce. Ale jak będziesz wtedy zarabiać na jedzenie i dom, kiedy cię wywalą? (śmiech) *'Aktorka: '''op212505: Łacher! Szlachcic i szlachcianka w głównej loży, drugie piętro *'Arystokrata:' op112600: Ta najnowsza opera od Valerius i Cribsa składa hołd ludzkiemu intelektowi. Człowiek poskramia naturę! To mój absolutnie ulubiony temat. *'Arystokratka:' op212601: Nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić. Ta opera jest bardziej parodią niż hołdem. Jedyną rzeczą, która została poskromiona, to moje biedne uszy, które musiały znieść tą okropną muzykę, którą Cribs skomponował! *'Arystokrata:' op112602: Ha! Nie podoba ci się to tylko dlatego, bo Cribs lubi tragiczne zakończenia. *'Arystokratka:' op212603: To nie o to chodzi! Odkąd Valerius przejęła interes, musimy znosić pana Cribsa i jego pokręcone operetki z winoroślami i konarami jako złoczyńcami - cóż za kompletny nonsens! Jak można to wytrzymać? *'Arystokrata:' op112604: Hmm. Cóż, powiedziałbym "dajmy szansę nowemu". To właśnie mówię! 'W przebraniu' Dwaj młotowcy w głównym korytarzu na piętrze *'Młotodzierżca 2: hm2c1501: Donal rzekł mi, iże jego nowy uczeń zdjął nakrycie z mechanizmu parowego i oparzonym został. *'Młotodzierżca 3: '''hm3c1502: Nierozumność każe za swoje uczynki, lecz oparzenia parą są zaiste surową karą. *'Młotodzierżca 2: 'hm2c1503: Dolan rzecze, iże młodzieniec żył będzie, jednakże Zakon opuścić może. *'Młotodzierżca 3: hm3c1504:Nierozumność, powiadam ci! Strach nigdy prawdziwą ścieżką nie wiedzie, jeno drogą do zatracenia. Zakonnicy tuż przy sali ćwiczeń, na dole szerokich schodów *'Młotodzierżca 1: '''hm1c0801: Czy żeś myślał, kto zastąpi naszego mistrza? *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0802: Jednakowoż jeszcze nie przez wiele lat... *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c0803: Czy żeś slepym? Starym jest, a Mistrz Kowalski pokonuje wszystkich w pierwszeństwie. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0804: Przełożonych nie szpieguję. To zaś w rękach Budowniczego. *'Młotodzierżca 1: hm1c0805: Prawdę powiadasz. Młotodzierżcy w skarbcu *'''Młotodzierżca 2: hm2c0901: Nawet Baron przeciwko złu wystąpił... kiedy odpowiednio zachęcony. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1c0902: Maszże na myśli działanie przeciw bandziorom DeWalla? *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c0903: Po prawdzie, rzekł mi ktoś, że to jego druhowie, którzy, w grzechu będąc, wyparli się go. *'Młotodzierżca 1: '''Hm1c0904: Złodzieje wzajem się zdradzają. Teraz, jako i zawsze. Młotodzierżcy w kaplicy *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1201: Były czasy, gdy grzesznicy, których mamy, nie zasługiwali byli na "drugą szansę"... byliż natychmiast wyprawiani na tamten świat, by przed Stwórcą tłumaczyć się ze swych uczynków. *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c1202: Nasza siła i sposób, nie jestże teraz jako było. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1203: I obacz, do czego nasza niemoc nas zawiodła. Występki i grzech do samych wyżyn Miasta sięgają! Zakonnicy na cmentarzu *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1001: Niektórzy powiają, iże Baron zamierza podatki podnieść. Nawet na zieleninę i mięsiwo. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1002: Wstrętny, przysłuża się jeno kupcom w ich chciwości. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1003: Jego dziad mniej o zebrane złoto dbał, a więcej o zdrowie swej duszy... to jednakże się skończyło. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1004: Prawdą Budowniczego jestże to, iże ludzie bez wiary jak próchno miękną i upadają. 'Niespodziewani Sojusznicy' Jeden z oblężonych Młotodzierżców do Garretta *'Młotodzierżca 1:' Hm1m1301: Ach, ty żeś to, mistrzu złodziejski. Niewieleć czasu na wyjaśnienia. Plugawe bestyje Szachraja pojmały Arcykapłana naszego, jeśli żywym do nas nie wróci, zgubieni będziemy. Nie odważylim się próbować przyjść mu na ratunek... nie mamyż twych zdolności do podstępu i perfidii, a bestyje pewnikiem zabiją go, nasze śmiałe poczynania widząc. Przyprowadźże go do nas żywym, a rozważymy, jak samego Szachraja pokonać można. Trzymany jest gdzieś w jaskiniach i komnatach za tym przejściem. Niech Budowniczy kieruje krokami twemi. W Paszczy Chaosu Szachraj odprawiający rytuał *'Szachraj: confin: Otwórz dla mnie! Otwórz do mnie! Otwórz ku mnie! Otwórz ścieżkę! Otwórz do mnie! Otwórz! *'Szachraj: '''conpom1: Vine, grow in twine! Green and curl, chokes and bind! Leaves unfurl, thornsie spine, tumble wall! Wreath in vine, cover all! Leafies mine, call the vine, call the green: bringsie forth world be seen! *'Szachraj: 'conpom2: Storm, black and blow! Swirly gust, rain winds flow! Pushing dust, storm clouds grow! Darksie clouds, lightning throw! Misty shrouds, freezie snow! Call the storm, call the grey: bringsie forth World's old way! *'Szachraj: 'conpom3: Flame, burning heat! Fences charred, blazey sheet! Black 'n' tar, manflesh meat! Melting gears, dance and leap! Manfools' fear, come to reap! Call the fire, call the red: bringsie forth past not dead! *'Szachraj: 'conpom4: Tide, rise and fall! River flood, rain and squall! Churny mud, dam break all! Sea waves wash, swampy squall! Sewer slosh, drainpipes stall! Call the wave, call the blue: bringsie forth world anew! *'Szachraj: 'conpom5: Stone, grind and quake! Shatter tile, columns shake! Brick unpile, chip and flake! Darkie soil, windows break! Earthie toil, wall unmake! Call earth, call the brown: bringsie back world thrown down! *'Szachraj: 'conpom6: Night, smother light! Black break lamp, done with bright! Dew and damp, smother tight! Dark in hide, foolsie sight! Stay inside, fear the night! Call the dark, call the black: bringsie forth! I call it back! 'Nieużyte Nie wykorzystany 1 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0601: Zagrasz jeszcze raz? *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0602: Niee, zawsze wygrywasz. Straciłem już wystarczająco dużo. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0603: Trzymaj, pozwolę ci zgadnąć pierwszemu. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0604: Jakby mi to pomagało, ty łacherze. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0605: No, dalej. Niskie zakłady. Tylko raz. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0606: No... *'Strażnik 1: '''sg1c0607: No dobra. Kamień czy moneta? *'Strażnik 3: Sg3c0608: Hm... no dobra. Eee... kamień! *'Strażnik 1: '''sg1c0609: Nie! *'Strażnik 3: Sg3c0610: Zaraza! Jak ty to robisz? Trzymaj. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0611: Podwójnie lub nic? *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0612: Podwójnie lub nic! Kamień czy moneta? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0613: Moneta! *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0614: Niech cię! Masz. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0615: Znowu podwójnie lub nic? *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c0616: Och, idź sobie! Ostatnim razem, jak tak graliśmy, wisiałem ci za trzy tygodnie. Nie wykorzystany 2 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0701: Nigdy nic się nie dzieje podczas tej roboty! *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0702: Ech, mogło być gorzej. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0703: Tak nudno, tylko chodzimy w kółko. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0704:Wolałbyś znowu łazić po ulicach? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0705: Wtedy przynajmniej spotykałem ludzi. *'Strażnik 2: '''Sg2c0706: Taa... ale nie tych, co trzeba. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0707: Aaa... Nuda, nuda, nuda... Nie wykorzystany 3 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0801: Dostaniesz coś z tego bażanta na kolację? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0802:Niee, Bafford i jego służba zjedli wszystko! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0803: Szkoda. Dobry był. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0804: Może coś zostało w kuchni. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c0805: (śmieje się) Niee, kucharz zostawia resztki sobie. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c0806: Ha! Gruby cham! Nie wykorzystany 4 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1001: Powiedz, gdzie są dzisiaj Hal i Joss? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1002: Nie słyszałeś? Wylosowali zmianę w podziemiach. Pewnie nie zobaczymy ich jeszcze przez długie godziny! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1003: Jaki parszywy los im przypadł, zwłaszcza, że nie ma lorda. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1004: Ale lepiej dla nas, nie? No dobra, muszę wracać do bramy wejściowej. Widzimy się tu za kilka godzin, nie? *'Strażnik 1:' Się wie. Nie wykorzystany 5 *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1101: Ech, idź do studni i przynieś nam trochę wody. *'Strażnik 3: SG3C1102: Nie martw się. Nie zestracham się i nie włączę alarmu, jeśli usłyszę szczura... (cicho) jak ostatnim razem. Nie wykorzystany 6 *'''Strażnik 2: Sg2c1601: Słyszałem, że zbierasz zakłady! *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1602: Uhm. Cyric nad Bohn, trzy do dwóch. I kiedy wojna się skończy. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1603: Mmm, daj mi sześć na Bohn i - hm... mmm - pięć na kolejne dwa lata. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1604: Nie ma sprawy. Dawaj pieniądze. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1605: Chwilka. Płacimy ci teraz, a ty nie wypłacisz mi przez dwa lata? Zapomnij! Nie wykorzystany 7 *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1701: Hej, pamiętasz, jak straż Barona zwinęła DeWalla? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1702: No pewnie! Mój kumpel należał do grupy, która pilnowała tylnego wyjścia. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1703: Słyszałem, że to Raputo go wystawił. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1704: Inny boss świata podziemnego? A to niezłe! Nie wykorzystany 8 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1801: Słyszałem, że ci goście, co czyszczą kanały, utrzymują pompy w dobrym stanie i tym podobne...? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1802: Co z nimi? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1803: Słyszałem, że znikają. Pyk! Potem pojawiają się znowu w brakujących kawałkach. Na przykład głowach. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c1804:Straszne! *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1805: Założę się, że nie mamy co liczyć na dalsze czyszczenie kanałów. Nie wykorzystany 9 *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2001: Więc, jak mówiłem ci wczoraj, chcesz dowalić gościowi, nie powalić czy poklepać po głowie. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c2002: Czego nie robię? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2003: Jak walniesz go w ramię, tylko go spowolnisz. Walnij w żołądek albo niżej. Tam Młot nie jest tak dobrze chroniony. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c2004: Młot dostał za swoje. Wystarczy roztłuc ich na płask tymi rzeczami. Nie wykorzystany 10 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2101: Nienawidzę tutejszego żarcia! Ach, parszywe miejsce! *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C2102: Wiesz, jak teraz jest. Nie możesz go winić. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2103: Ta. No dobra, może później. Nie wykorzystany 11 *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2501: Wyglądawszy na zaspanego. *'Strażnik 3: '''Sg3c2502: Ach, nie ja. Widziawszy ciebie zaśniętego. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2503: Zdrzemnąwszy się troszkę. Nie wykorzystany 12 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2601: Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak bardzo Wayside upadło. Ostatnio facet usiłował mnie okraść - w biały dzień! *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2602: Dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś chodzić do Wayside? Tam są tylko dziwki i lichwiarze. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c2603: Hej! Moja siostra tam mieszka. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c2604: Założę się, że wiem, którą nich jest! Nie wykorzystany 13 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c3001: Jak leci? *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c3002: Bywało lepiej, bywało lepiej. Nie wykorzystany 14 *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c3101: Spokojnej służby. *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c3102: Tobie też. Nie wykorzystany 15 *'Strażnik 2:' Sg2c3201: Widziałeś coś? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c3202: Nie. Jest spokojnie. Nie wykorzystany 16 *'Służący 1:' sv1c0301: Nigdy nie uwierzysz, co mnie dzisiaj spotkało. Właśnie kupowałem zieleninę, gdy gosposia de Perrinów odepchnęła mnie na bok i powiedziała sprzedawcy, żeby dał jej ostatnie opakowanie rzerzuchy. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0302: Bezczelna! *'Służący 1:' sv1c0303: Tak właśnie pomyślałam. To, że pracuje u arystokracji nie znaczy, że może się wywyższać. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0304: Dokładnie! Nie wykorzystany 17 *'Służący 2:' sv2c0401: Kucharz mi mówił, że jaśnie pan nakrzyczał na niego, że kolacja nie była wystarczająco wyszukana. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0402: Jaśnie pan jest idiotą! Nie będzie lepiej, dopóki nie skończą się braki. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0403: Dokładnie! Jaśnie pan chce, żeby było tak, jak przed kryzysem i nie da się przekonać do niczego innego. Nie wykorzystany 18 *'Służący 1:' sv1c0501: Nie sądzę, że ogród miętowy przetrwa. Nawet cień nie pomaga. *'Służący 2: sv2c0502: Cóż, lepiej je wyrwij. Jaśnie Panu nie będą się podobać brązowe chaszcze. *'''Służący 1: sv1c0503: Wiem. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że susza się wkrótce skończy. Woda w studni opadła tak nisko. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0504: Nie może trwać wiecznie. A jeśli tak, Jaśnie Pan przeniesie się do Cyrik i się skończy. Nie wykorzystany 19 *'Służący 2:' sv2c0601: Pamiętasz, że mówiłeś kiedyś, że Baron nigdy się nie ożeni? *'Służący 1:' sv1c0602: Tak. Nadal to mówię. *'Służący 2:' sv2c0603: Ta Felicja, to na poważnie. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0604: A skąd ty wiesz o romansach Barona? *'Służący 2:' sv2c0605: Od mojej siostry! Pracuje dla lady, która szyje suknie Felicji. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0606: Och! Tak jakby Felicja wiedziała, czy zamiary Barona są poważne. 21 *'Służąca 2:' Och... *'Sługa 1': Co się stało? *'Służąca 2:' Och, po prostu... martwię się, że mój Jobi nigdy nie wróci. Walczy przeciwko Blackbrook. Kiedyś myślałam, że to będzie dla jego dobra, nauczy go dyscypliny, ale teraz... *'Sługa 1': Jest ciężko, wiem. *'Służąca 2:' Być matką nie jest łatwo, mówię ci. Najlepsze, co ci się może przytrafić, to umrzeć przed twoimi dziećmi. 33 *'Młotodzierżca': Zasię, ażeby naszą obronę wzmocnić. *'Młotodzierżca': Nie, to nie oni przebieg bitwy planują. Oni tylko w życie wolę Barona wprowadzą, a Baron zdecydowałże, by nie atakować. *'Młotodzierżca': Nierozsądnie. Myślisz, że Baron pokonać Blackbrook chce? *'Młotodzierżca': A jakżesz ty myślisz? Wojna pretekst mu daje, by wyimaginowane problemy stwarzać i wiele podatków nakładać, których inaczej nie mógłby nałożyć. *'Młotodzierżca:' Ba, młokos! To prawda. A jednak nigdy dłuto nie zna woli ręki, której służy, ani nie powinien sądzić, czy znak, który wykuwa, będzie dla dobrych czy złych celów. Wystarczy, by narzędzie ostre i pięknie wykonane było. Tylko tak może Budowniczemu służyćże. 34 *Hammer1: HM1C0331: Młotodzierżca: Czy ta klęska głodu nigdy nie minie? Kupcy ze Skalnego Targu znowu chcą o jedną piątą więcej niż przed miesiącem. Mimo to sądzę, że nie mają z tego wielkich zysków. *Hammer1: HM1C0332: Młotodzierżca: Rzekłbym, że to z powodu wojny toczonej przez Cyrik z Bohn. Pola bitew płoną w miejscach, gdzie niegdyś były farmy i folwarki. *Hammer1: HM1C0333: Młotodzierżca: Twe argumenty są przekonujące i pokazują bystrość, niemniej sądzę, że zbytnio upraszczasz sprawę. *Hammer1: HM1C0334: '''Młotodzierżca: '''Hmm... Kategoria:Transkrypcje Kategoria:Rozmowy